wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Zone
Zone is a game mode first introduced in Wipeout Fusion. In Zone, the player is given a special kind of ship known as the Zone Ship, which starts from the lowest speed class and gradually speeds up as it progresses through the Zones. The Zone Ship posseses no way of slowing down and will continuously keep speeding up as the player laps the track chosen for the event. The objective of Zone is to navigate succesfully around the track without damaging the ship for as long as possible before suffering enough damage that would force the ship to self-destruct. Gameplay When starting a Zone event, you are given to choose which team you wish to race for just as in any other event. Zone ships are maxed out in stats (All set to 10) and look alike. Once gameplay has started, the ship starts from Zone 0 and gradually speeds up. Picking up speed makes the ship move through the Zones and also through the Speed Classes. The player can navigate the Zone ship using the standard controls and airbrakes. However, in Zone, the ship will accelerate automatically, and will not slow down if the thrust button is released. There is no way to slow down a Zone Ship from its current speed (slamming into a wall will stop you but the ship will automatically accelerate to its current speed once contact is gone from the wall). Careful though, it is not necessary to speed through the track in the wrong direction, which will cause the ship to start draining energy if the player doesn't turn around immediately. This also happens on Zone Battle and Detonator. As the ship advances through the speed Zones, controlling the ship becomes harder as the ship becomes gradually faster, requiring more skill in navigation to succesfully lap a track with minimal damage done onto the ship. If the player has taken damage and is able to succesfully pilot the ship for a peroid of time without taking more damage, the ship will gradually heal itself. However the heal timer is reset everytime the ship sustains damage. This makes is harder to keep the ship going in the faster Zones and eventually the player will be unable to pilot well enough to survive. Destruction is ensured in Zone Mode. Once the ship energy reaches 0, it will explode, coming the event to an end and bringing in the Results. Here, the player can view their stats; how many Zones they cleared, how many were perfect, top speed achieved, etc. Loyalty points are also awarded to the player based on how many Zones they cleared and how many were perfect, as well as perfect laps (the ship does not hit the wall for a whole lap). In Campaign Zone Events, the players are required to meet a certain amount of Zones Cleared before the ship is destroyed. Destruction before the target Zones will mean failure. Also, the event does not end even if the number of Zones required for Gold is met. In the other words, the player continues the event until the ship is destroyed. Tracks All the tracks in HD/Fury and 2048 are available to use in Zone mode. On the other hand, in Fusion, only ten tracks are available; in Pure, there are only four tracks available; and in Pulse, there are certain tracks which are not available in Zone mode. There are only 2 differences between normal tracks and Zone tracks. In Zone, only speed pads are available to the player. Weapon pads are disabled. The speed pads retain their normal spots and remain with their original color. The second difference is their appearance. Zone mode is a simulation of a ever-accelerating ship on a track. Thus the track chosen for the event keeps the same layout but appears in a Tron-like digital world. The appearance differs between the games that feature Zone mode. *''Fusion'' - The worlds retain their original look. *''Pure'' - The tracks are lightly colored with white and outlined with light cyan. Surrounding track details are colored in light to medium blue. *''Pulse'' - The worlds are covered in 2 colors (normally white with a various second color). Each track is colored differently. *''HD/Fury'' - The world colors present change as the player successfully travels through the Speed Classes. The tracks are also embedded with music equalizers which replicate any music that is being played (This also works with custom soundtracks). *''2048'' - The track layout is covered in a reflective black that never changes color. The rest of the world changes color scheme as the player traverses through the speed classes. Music equalizers are embedded into signs and buildings surrounding the track. Ships Each Zone ship is identical in terms of stats and apprearance. The only difference is the logo or livery applied onto the ship's hull depending on which team the player has chosen. Stats (Wipeout Pure) *Speed - 5/5 *Handling - 5/5 *Shield - 1/5 *Thrust - 4/5 Stats (Wipeout Pulse/HD/Fury) *Speed - 10/10 *Thrust - 10/10 *Handling - 10/10 *Shield - 10/10 Trivia *In Wipeout Pure, beating all the 4 zone tracks with gold medals unlocks the Zone ship for regular events. *In Wipeout Pulse, the Zone ships can be unlocked for use in the other modes when the player collects enough loyalty points. With the exception for the Zone mode, they have the standard stats depending on the team stats. *In Wipeout HD Fury, the Zone ship stats is also applied on Fury ships (Zone Battle mode only) and Detonator ships. *''Wipeout 2048'' is the only Wipeout game that does not offer a unique Zone ship universal to all teams. Instead, the player can choose from any ship unlocked to use in the event. The ships also retain their normal stats, however only Handling and Health play role in Zone, as Speed and Firepower, as well as some of their special abilities are nulled for the event. Agility ships are best suited for this event due to their high Handling stats, as well as decent Health stats. However, there are exceptions for two Speed ships, the FEISAR Speed and the AG Systems Speed. Even though they have low Health stats, they are also somewhat good for Zone, as they have unusually high Handling stats for such the Speed ships. Scoring Aside from number of Zones, there is also a scoring system only featured in Pure, Pulse, and HD/Fury (In Wipeout 2048, it only displays XPs), but it won't affect the leaderboard rankings, as only number of Zones are determined. During the event, the score increases over time and can be increased faster by doing the following: *Speed Pads - 100 points *Perfect Zones - 1,000 points *Barrel Rolls - 1,200 points *Perfect Laps - 2,000 points Speed Classes Every certain number of predetermined Zones, the player advances through the games Speed Classes. ''Wipeout Pulse'' and Wipeout HD/Fury Speed Class List *Sub-Venom (Zone 0) *Venom (Zone 2) *Sub-Flash (Zone 3) *Flash (Zone 5) *Sub-Rapier (Zone 7) *Rapier (Zone 12) *Sub-Phantom (Zone 16) *Phantom (Zone 20) *Super Phantom (Zone 27) *Zen (Zone 35) *Super Zen (Zone 42) *Subsonic (Zone 50) *Mach 1 (Zone 60) *Supersonic (Zone 75) ''Wipeout 2048'' Speed Class List *D Class (Zone 0) *C Class (Zone 2) *B Class (Zone 9) *A Class (Zone 17) *A+ Class (Zone 33) *Mach 1 (Zone 40) *Mach 1.1 (Zone 45) *Mach 1.2 (Zone 50) *Mach 1.3 (Zone 55) *Mach 1.4 (Zone 60) *Mach 1.5 (Zone 65) *Mach 1.6 (Zone 70) *Mach 1.7 (Zone 75) *Mach 1.8 (Zone 80) *Mach 1.9 (Zone 85) *Mach X (Zone 90) Trivia *Sub-Venom and D-Class are the starting speed class of the Zones from Zone 0 and can't be found in normal events other than Zone events. *In Pulse, Zen is the last speed class obtainable. *In HD/Fury, Super Sonic is the last speed class obtainable. *Once the highest speed class is obtained, the player will no longer change speed class, but can clear further Zones, as Zones are infinite. *In HD, there are three trophies related to Zone mode: **'Own the Zone (Bronze)' is awarded for getting 20 consecutive Perfect Zones. **'Airbraker (Silver)' is awarded for reaching Zone 50 using only airbrakes and sideshifts. To get this trophy, the motion sensor controls must be disabled first. **'Zone Zeus (Gold)' is awarded for reaching Zone 75. *Also in HD, another trophy, The Pure Four (Bronze), is awarded for obtaining 50,000 points on Pro Tozo, Mallavol, Corridon 12, and Syncopia. However, this trophy is only available if the Fury Expansion Pack has been downloaded, since these four tracks are only available in the expansion pack. *In 2048, once the player reaches Mach 1, they will keep climbing through the Mach Speed Classes until Mach X and raising the Zone number infinitely until the event ends (ship destruction). *Also in 2048, a trophy, Mach 1.5 (Gold), is awarded for reaching the Mach 1.5 speed class (Zone 65). *In HD/Fury, advancing in speed class changes the tracks color and equalizer appearance. *In 2048, advancing in speed class changes only the color scheme surrounding the track. *Keeping the ship from taking damage within a zone will score a Perfect Zone, thus awarding the player with a slight recovery of 10%, and after hitting a wall, this will reset, and the next zone will be eligible for the award. See Also *Zone Battle, a new mode in HD Fury, derived from this mode, which introduces a furious race of eight contenders in which the objective is to reach the target Zone before the others. *Detonator, another new mode in HD Fury, which combines this mode with shooter elements. Category:Game Modes